The present invention relates to a method of preventing oscillations of an automotive vehicle having an engine, a controlling element which controls the output power of the engine and a desired-value transmitter, as well as a circuit for the carrying out of the method. As used herein, a desired value of speed is a speed value commanded by an instantaneous position of an accelerator pedal of a motor vehicle.
Particularly in the case of automotive vehicles having a strong engine and a soft drive line, oscillations can result upon the sudden giving of gas. They are increased by the fact that upon the sudden giving of gas the driver is pressed back into his seat and thereby unconsciously pulls his foot away from the gas pedal. This, in its turn, has the result that the automobile is substantially decelerated and the driver slips forward. In this connection, he again depresses the gas pedal more strongly. This is repeated several times until either the driver gives full gas, clutches or removes his foot from the gas pedal.
This so-called bonanza oscillation, which can be induced by a single sudden giving of gas, is not only experienced as extremely unpleasant but can also lead to dangerous situations in traffic.